Brain functional activities include several procedures like neuronal activity and local energy metabolism, and complicated functional activities enable the brain to bring together information of multiple modes, among which electrical activities of neurons and changes in blood oxygen metabolism in active areas are the most important, and only by effectively extracting, analyzing and mixing said two kinds of information, can the brain functional activities be organically linked to each other. A photoelectrically synchronous brain activity detection system intends to realize integration of the three functions of near-infrared spectrometer, electroencephalograph and fusion device of near-infrared spectrometer and electroencephalograph on one instrument through an effective combination of the fNIRS (functional near-infrared spectroscopy) technology and the EEG acquisition technology, thereby realizing functions like synchronizing or separate collecting of the neural electrical activity and blood oxygen supply information in brain areas. The combination of the NIRS (near-infrared spectroscopy) technology and the EEG acquisition technology implies synchronous collection of optical and electrical signals, and the collected data need to be stored synchronously, so it requires that not only the photoelectric signals should be consistent in time scale and space, but also the data storage files should have compatibility.
So far, there has not been any photoelectrically synchronous detection device or system at home and abroad yet, let alone data storage files for such device or system, nor has any corresponding patent been found. With the progress achieved in science and technology in recent years and out of the urgent clinical needs, there are more and more basic researches and application researches on combining the EEG technology and the near-infrared technology, so there is the need for designing a data storage file format for a photoelectrically synchronous brain activity detection system, which can be used to synchronously store the collected brain electrical signals and near-infrared signals.